Rhino
Rhino 'pod pełną nazwą jako Rhino wzór Mars, to opancerzony transporter piechoty używany przez Adeptus Astartes, a także wiele innych organizacji zbrojnych takich jak: Adeptus Mechanicus, Adepta Sororitas, Adeptus Arbites, Adeptus Custodes a także siły Inkwizycji. Używany do dostarczania zaopatrzenia, a także co jest jego głównym zadaniem, transportowania wojsk bezpiecznie na pole bitwy, po czym wycofania się. Pojazd ten jest szybki zwrotny, a także wytrzymały co zawdzięcza swojemu grubemu pancerzowi składającego się z płyt ceramitowych, plastalowych i adamantowych. Rhino stał się podstawowym transporterem wojskowym właśnie ze względu na swoje zdolności i właśnie dzięki temu używa go tak wiele organizacji. Niestety oprócz lojalistycznych wojsk używają go także orkowie bandy, gdzie pojazd ten został odpowiednio "ulepszony" a także jest używany przez siły zdradzieckich marines. Historia Starożytne zapisy pokazują, że Rhino pierwotnie rozpoczął życie jako pojazd wsparcia, był stosowania przez kolonistów i odkrywców. Ci koloniści z Mrocznego wieku potrzebowali mocnego, niezniszczalnego pojazdu terenowego, zabezpieczającego załogę przed środowiskiem i zapewniającego ochronę przed potencjalnymi atakami wrogich mieszkańców planety. Potrzebowano pojazdu idealnego. Pierwszy Rhino był testowana na Marsie i tam także okazał się wielkim sukcesem. Najwcześniejsze znane użycie Rhino w walce jest zarejestrowane w starożytnej Liber Armorum . Według tego dokumentu, został po raz pierwszy użyty w walce kolonistów o Świat Torben a użyty został przeciw nieznanym rdzennym Xenos. W następstwie xenos zostali usunięci ze Świata Torben. Czasy dominacji Rhino dobiegły końca wraz z wiekiem Strife, uważanego za złoty wiek ludzkości technologii i eksploracji zakończony w międzygwiezdnej wojnie, która pochłonęła prawie każdą ludzką kolonię. Pod koniec epoki walk, wraz z pojawieniem się Imperatora Ludzkości, prawie wszystkie komplety baz danych STC z Ery Technologii zostały utracone lub całkowicie zniszczone. Tylko praca i poświęcenie nowo utworzonego Adeptus Mechanicus uratowała Rhino i kilka innych projektów STC starożytnej technologii. Niezmienność podstawowego schematu Rhino od wielu tysiącleci udowadnia jego niezawodność i doskonałość projektu. Dzisiaj, tylko najbardziej zaufanym i doświadczonym kapłanom maszyn powierza się dostęp do Rhino. Technologia ich tworzenia jest zbyt cenna, a utrata chociażby jednego może narazić Adeptus Astartes, Adepta Sororitas a także inne organizacje które używają Rhino jako głównego środka transportu.. Więc gdyby plany te wpadły w niepowołane ręce skutki tego czynu mogłyby być katastrofalne. Oporządzenie Przez setek lat, powstawały modyfikacje tego transportera, które miały na celu zwiększenie jego wartości bojowej. Począwszy od opancerzenia które dzięki swojemu niemalże korzennemu STC może być wykonane z każdego typu materiału, jednak głównie używa się do tego ceramitu i plastali, chociaż zależnie od świata z którego pojazd ten pochodzi jego pancerz jest tworzony z innych dostępnych materiałów. Wlewania do silnika nawet najgorszego paliwa lub promethium. Na dodawaniu dodatkowego uzbrojenia takiego jak boltery w sponsonach i działach kończąc. Rhino jest standardowo pojazdem wyposażonym w bolter szturmowy przy jednym z włazów, które stanowią jego jedyne i główne uzbrojenie, a także granaty dymne. Pojazdem którym kieruje jeden kierowca, jednakże w przypadku gdy bolterem szturmowym nie steruje zaawansowany system, do załogi pojazdu wchodzi także strzelec. Pojemność transportowa tego pojazdu wynosi dziesięciu braci bitewnych wraz z ich pełnym ekwipunkiem. Jednakże w porównaniu do wielkości Kosmicznego Marines który zajmuje znaczną część pojazdu, potrafiłoby zmieścić się dwóch lub nawet trzech zwykłych ludzi. Pojazd w celu szybkiego "wyrzucenia" transportowanej piechoty posiada kilka dróg wyjścia. Począwszy od rampy z tyłu pojazdu, poprzez drzwi na bokach pojazdu, na wielkim otwieranym dachu kończąc. Sprawia to że załoga, jak i transportowana piechota, może szybko opuścić pojazd w razie gdyby został on ciężko uszkodzony, lub inne wyjścia byłby zablokowane. Pojazd ten począwszy od jego głównego uzbrojenia którym jest bolter szturmowy, może także mieć na wyposażeniu jedną rakietę przeciwpancerną, kolce, lemiesz, ulepszone systemy łączności, granaty dymne dzięki którym może osłonić natarcie i ograniczyć wrogom widoczność. Dane techniczne Adeptus Mechanicus opancerzonego transportera piechoty Rhino Warianty Rhino Przez setki lat modyfikowano ten pojazd, tworząc z niego, czołgi, samobieżne wyrzutnie rakietowe i inne pojazdy. Jednakże prawie że każdy pojazd Imperium, a w szczególności pojazdy Adeptus Astartes i Adepta Sororitas, bazują na nim. * 'Predator - Ten wariant to czołg wyposażony w pół-automatyczne działo bitewne i dwa sponsony które zależnie od celów misji zawierają inne uzbrojenie. * Annihilator - Modyfikacja powyższego, jednakże wciąż bazująca na Rhino, główne działo bitewne zastąpione zostaje podwójnie sprzężonym działem laserowym. * Whrilwind - Samobieżna wyrzutnia rakietowa wyposażona w prowadnicową wyrzutnię rakiet. * Razorback - Konstrukcja wyglądem przypominająca Whirlwinda jednakże oparta wa całości na Rhino. Wyposażona wa baterię zawierającą ciężkie uzbrojenie, kosztem przedziału bojowego piechoty. * Vindicator - pojazd wyposażony w potężne działo bitewne w kadłubie, przeznaczone do długotrwałych bombardowań nieprzyjacielskich fortyfikacji. * [[Damocles|'Rhino dowodzenia "Damocles"']] - wyposażony w system łączności dalekiego zasięgu, używany podczas większych operacji tak aby dowódca miał wgląd w to co się dzieje na polu bitwy. System łączności posiada tak daleki zasięg, że może on być bardzo daleko, nawet kilkaset kilometrów, od miejsca toczonych walk. * Niszczyciel czołgów "Sabre" - Wyposażony w wielkie potężne działo "Zwycięzca" (ang. Vanquisher Cannon) umieszczone w kadłubie. Przystosowany tylko i wyłącznie do niszczenia pojazdów nieprzyjaciela. * Immolator - na pojeździe została umieszczona wieżyczka wyposażona w ciężkie miotacze ognia. Używany przez Siostry Bitwy ze względu na swój oczyszczający płomień. * Egzorcysta - model wyrzutni rakietowej stosowanej przez Adepta Sororitas. * Repressor - Lepiej opancerzony transporter Rhino używany przez Adeptus Arbites, inaczej zwanej jako Imperialna policja. Na wyposażeniu również Sióstr Bitwy. Budowa pojazdu Adeptus Mechanicus ustanowiło ścisłe reguły i wytyczne dotyczące budowy jak i utrzymywania czystości tego typu świętych pojazdu. Tylko najlepsi, najbardziej doświadczeni i najbardziej lojalni mogą dostąpić zaszczytu przeprowadzenia tego procesu. Poznają oni wówczas wiele różnych rytuałów oczyszczania. Podobnie jak w przypadku większości pojazdów zakonów kosmicznych marines, podchodzi się do ich budowy, z ogromnym wyrazem szacunku, jak również wielkim oddaniem. Wykonuje się wiele rytuałów mających odpędzić złe moce, demony i inne potworności. Po czym na każdym kawałku, panelu lub płycie, wybija ja się symbole, które mają zapewnić ochronę przyszłym pasażerom jak i obsłudze. Po czym montuje się wszystkie komponenty razem. Błogosławi i uświęca się pojazd, po czym przystępuje do próbnego uruchomienia. Przyzywa się podczas tego procesu ducha maszyny. Po czym przystępuje się do ostatniego rytuału którym jest nazwanie pojazdu, jednakże jego nazwa musi być godna zakonu któremu będzie on służyć. Nazwa jest malowana po obrzędach nadaniu pojazdowi odpowiedniego dla zakonu koloru, lub jest ona grawerowana. Po tym wszystkim, pojazd jest gotowy do swej służby, którą jest transport na linię frontu braci zakonnych, gdzie będzie mógł się przysłużyć wielu zwycięstwom i nie jednemu wojownikowi uratuje życie swym pancerzem. Ciekawostki * Lord Chaosu Firaeveus Carron strasznie nie lubi transporterów Rhino i nazywa je "Metalowymi puszkami". Po czym rzuca obelgami na każdego kto ich używa, jak również chce się ich najszybciej pozbyć. * Niemalże każda maszyna stosowana przez zakony Adeptus Astartes i Adepta Sororitas, opiera się na Rhino, gdyż jego konstrukcja jest tak uniwersalna, że można przerobić go, bez większego problemu, na czołg, niszczyciel czołgów, mobilną wyrzutnię pocisków rakietowych, czy działo przeciwlotnicze. Źródła *''Imperial Armour Vol. 2'' *''Space Marines & Force of the Inqusition str. 12-25'' *''Space Marines 5th edition str. 76'' *''Space Marines 6th edition str. 24'' *''Przeróżne strzępki informacji z innych kodeksów.'' Galeria 250px-Rhino004.png|Transporter Rhino Kosmicznych Wilków Transportowiec Rhino Dzieci Imperatora po Herezji.jpg|Transporter Rhino Dzieci Imperatora przed zdradą. Transportowiec Rhino Synów Horusa podczas Herezji.jpg|Rhino Synów Horusa przed zdradą. Transportowiec Rhino Niosących Słowo po Herezji.png|Rhino Niosących Słowo przed, przymusową, zdradą. Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Pojazdy Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Adepta Sororitas Kategoria:Inkwizycja Kategoria:Adeptus Mechanicus Kategoria:Adeptus Arbites Kategoria:Jednostki Adepta Sororitas Kategoria:Jednostki Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Pojazdy Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Pojazdy Adepta Sororitas Kategoria:Transportery Kategoria:Siostry Ciszy